The Truth Behind the Lies: Severus Snape's Story
by Janie Granger
Summary: Why does Snape have the Dark Mark? Why does Dumbledore trust him? What was the memory of a boy crying in a corner? Why is Snape so mean? Here the truth will be unraveled from behind the lies...
1. I don't belong here!

**(A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction dot net, I also have the story on MNI under the name FeltonLuvr4ever. Please review and I know that it's not all going to be wonderful story, keep writing, so here's the first chapter.)**

**The Truth Behind the Lies: Severus Snape's Story**

"Wham!" The door flew open and nearly shattered the vase on the coffee table. It was Leonidas Snape arriving home from work, his temper raging, as usual. His hair was slicked back and slimy; not a hair out of place.

"What happened?" inquired Leonida's wife, Melitta. She had cold eyes and black hair, like her husband, except her hair was long and wavy.

"It's not what happened...it's what didn't happen! The Dark Lord's plan was foiled once again!" replied Mr. Snape, "We need more Death Eaters! There are too few of us,"

As usual, Mr. and Mrs. Snape were always bickering, but their son, Severus Snape, had had enough of all the yelling. Severus was a 13 year old boy with slick, greasy hair like his father and cruel-looking eyes like his mother. He sat in the corner of the room, crying; his hands were clamped over his ears in an attempt to block out the shouting between his father and his mother. Severus stared at the old wall, peeling wallpaper, dusty cobwebs, and a small spider.

Summer vacation was almost over and Severus had not enjoyed himself over the vacation at all; he should have, finally being away from Potter and his friends Black and Lupin. But the truth was that Severus belonged at Hogwarts; that was where he could be away from his parents and their bickering for months at a time.

The Snapes were purebloods, and like many pureblood families, Severus' parents supported the Dark Lord. Severus did not like this idea, nor did he like his father's friends, such as the Malfoys. Severus especially despised Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus Marcus Snape!" called Mr. Snape.

His voice had startled Severus from his thoughts and he turned his head to see his father's leer.

"Will you join the Death Eaters?" Out of nowhere, he answered,

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh, you won't because this is a rhetorical question; in other words, you don't have a choice in the matter," responded Mr. Snape in a deadly whisper.

"I think it is my choice what I do with my life, the last time I checked," sneered Severus, averting his eyes away from his father.

"Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Mr. Malfoy didn't have this problem with his son. Lucius wanted to join the Death Eaters right after his father had mentioned it. Now boy, what will it be?" questioned Mr. Snape in a cruel tone of voice. "

I refuse!" Severus exclaimed.

"Why? Is it the mark you have to get on your arm? Or is it you're not exactly friends with my fellow Death Eaters sons? Or maybe you just want to join that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore?" interrogated Mr. Snape.

"No son, no!" gasped his mother.

"It's ok Melitta. He won't join the Mudblood-lovers. Not on my watch," announced Mr. Snape.

"Isn't your watch almost over?" teased Severus.

"That is not amusing. I've had enough of it! I'm sorry Melitta, but I have to do it. He is our son, yes, but don't you see he needs to be kicked into shape. So you see how I must," declared Mr. Snape.

"Please don't! On our own son it makes it a crime. Even though it is already illegal, on our son it would be...be..." she pleaded with her husband, bursting into tears.

Mr. Snape tried to comfort his wife, but he knew he must do _it_ no matter what she said.

Severus was bewildered and couldn't think straight. What was his father going to use? He tried to put the clues together, but it seemed as if his brain had been turned off.

_It was illegal. What was illegal to use? _

_Finally, it clicked: the Three Unforgivable Curses._

_Oh no! What to do? What to do? The only thing he could think of was to sneak out the door and head for Hogwarts._

Severus' parents were distracted with their arguing and did not even know Severus was still there. He grabbed his wand off the coffee table and tried to elude his parents by slowly walking to the door. Severus' plan was to take the Knight Bus to Hogwarts. He snuck out of the front door and ran as fast as his legs would take him.

All of a sudden, he remembered his trunk was still in his room. He was glad he had never even unpacked since June or he would never have escaped.

"_Accio, trunk!_" he commanded.

The trunk hovered down the staircase of his home, and flew right through the window, breaking the glass. Quickly, Severus thought of a repairing spell.

"_Reparo_!" commanded Severus. Of course Mr. Snape had noticed what was going on and quickly raced out the door after his son. He sprinted down the block to where Severus was looking over his shoulder in a panic, his greasy hair in his face. There was a field around the Snape house, which was in the middle of nowhere. If you looked above you could see mountains looming above, touching the heavens, and a dark forest bordered the very edge of the vast field.

"_Imperio_!" Mr. Snape yelled. At once Severus felt a surge of pain in every part of his body, especially his head. He thought he was going crazy because he was hearing voices inside his head. But it was not many voices; it was one voice: his father's possessive voice.

The first thing Severus heard were the words, "Come back inside the house," Young Severus felt compelled to walk back to the house, but he knew it was not where he truly wanted to be.

He looked down and saw his leg moving towards the house, but he screamed out loud, "NO!"

"Yes! Go into the house!" the voice said.

"No, that is not where I want to be!" he yelled.

"Would you rather go home or go straight to the Dark Lord?" the voice questioned inside his head .

"Home! I mean Hogwarts! I don't want to stay here! I don't belong here!" answered Severus.

"Hogwarts! Well that's your little plan! In that case, forget home. I'm taking you to the Dark Lord!" the voice replied.

For the first time, Severus looked around. He saw his father was no where in sight, but he could hear his father's annoying humming. When Severus looked ahead of him he saw he was walking towards Petrify Forest!

**(A/N: If you think this is completely idiotic than stop now or review and read one more chapter. The next chapter is an adventure from the past where we find out why Severus is so frigtened of Petrify Forest.)**


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to the queen of fantasy, the one, the only, J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers at the bottom! What would I do without you even if there's only 2 :)! Well MNI is down, so I have no way to contact my beta reader. This chapter is only proofread by me and I'll remove this chapter and put the beta read copy up if MNI ever works again. If you don't know what MNI is click my homepage. By the way the italics is what he's thinking. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

The Truth Behind the Lies: Severus Snape's Story

Chapter 2: Patience is a Virtue

Whenever Severus heard his parents mention Petrify Forest it made his stomach churn. It was a place that you felt like you were drawn to, yet it was a dark place that made you feel depressed. But there was a reason Severus was afraid of this place, a terrible memory he always endured, in both thoughts and dreams. He was only a boy, the age of seven to be exact, when it happened, curious as a child, but once meddled in an affair that should have been left alone.

One evening after supper Severus creped into his father's tranquil study. He looked around and stared at the two doors that his father told him to never ever open, so he went over to his father's desk. There he had found a dark maroon colored book, which had a picture of a snake through a sickly skull. Severus had become so intrigued by the book that he had tried to open it without magic, yet it had a lock and no key nearby.

"Alohamora!" Severus commanded with wand in hand.

But when the spell hit the journal it seemed to be bound with some magical force field that caused it to ricochet off the book all around the room. In seconds Severus heard that all-to-familiar voice.

"Severus Marcus!" yelled Mr. Snape. _Now he's using my middle name, that's gotta be trouble._

After he heard his father's call it was followed by a stamping noise and there Leonidas Snape stood his face red as a remembrall when you've forgotten something.

"How many times have I told you not to go into my office or touch any of my possessions and the fact that you used magic out of my home-schooling lessons, without permission to do so!" reprimanded Mr. Snape getting redder than humanly possibly.

"But..." began Severus.

"No ifs, ands, or buts! What am I going to do with you? And when your mother finds out! Go straight to your room, don't come down until you are called for, which might be a while, and tomorrow's meals will be sent by owl to your window. You are dismissed!" hissed Mr. Snape.

Reluctantly Severus trudged out of the now destroyed office. Down the silent hallway he went, slowly up the staircase, and finally he reached his own private sanctuary: his room. There everything was better the air cooler and crisper, the complete and absolute silence, but the only aspect that ruined everything was his father's face still lingering in his mind.

"It wasn't my fault it was father's fault! His stupid book that wouldn't open. Leonidas Salazar Snape the evilest father in the world!" Severus shouted angrily while hitting his father's face on the large family portrait in his room.

All of a sudden he heard a creak and the portrait began to open like a door.

"What the-" he responded to the sudden surprise.

When the portrait opened to its full extent Severus could see that there was a dark, stone hallway, yet he couldn't see where it led or if it even ended.

"To go or not to go that is the question," recited Severus who had developed a liking to Muggle literature ever since he could read at age 3 (Snapes taught their children early, so they would be more obedient and would eventually turn out to be the sculpture they had molded them to be).

His anger and rage from the thought of his father suddenly took over him and he decided right away he was going. He stepped into the stone hallway, but it felt freezing. Severus then threw open his closet, grabbed his heavy winter cloak and a lamp that held Gubraithian Fire which would burn evermore, and clasped the brooch on the cloak together (it was shaped just like the leaf of Lorien from Lord of the Rings; one of Severus' favorite pieces of muggle literature). Slowly he set foot into the stone corridor and made his way quiet as a mouse. He thought he was acting paranoid, but he kept hearing a hissing of some sort and thought he had felt movement around him. The hallway seemed like it would never end when suddenly he held out his lamp farther in front of him and he saw a shadow of something, a way out perhaps he thought. It was in fact a door, but when Severus touched the handle it scorched his hand and said something with a hiss. _Wait! Said something with a hiss? Doorknobs can't talk or can they?_

"W-What d-did y-y-you say?" inquired Severus who had found it strange since he usually had such a way with words, a gracefulness you might say and the fact he didn't know what he was talking to.

"Mus-s-st I repeat mys-s-self? S-S-State your name," hissed the doorknob, which Severus now realized was a crystal, green snake with two ruby red eyes that had frightened him greatly.

"O-Oh, y-yes, of course Severus M-Marcus S-Snape," he finally replied.

"Ah, Mas-s-ster S-S-Severus-s-s you have finally dis-s-scovered the S-S-Snape Inferus-s-s Militus-s-s Opulentia. Boy, it took you a very long time!" answered the serpent doorknob.

"The what?" exclaimed Severus.

"We cannot waste time with s-s-silly questions-s-s. Bes-s-sides-s-s I've already s-s-said to much and you will find out s-s-soon enough. You may enter, but be careful and I hope you have patience, boy. Always remember Patience is-s-s a virtue," was all it said before opening the door.

Severus walked through the opening and the door was immediately closed behind him. In front of him was a large marble stair case, which descended from the door down about three flights. It didn't take him long, but he was tired when he reached the bottom. He looked around and saw two doors made of wood one to his left and one to his right.

"What are you looking at? Remember curiosity killed the cat!" something said.

"W-W-Where, W-W-What are you?" asked Severus slowly.

"Look straight ahead, and ya can't miss me! Unless your blind, then you can't see, yours truly," it said.

Severus was going back and forth, but finally decided to look ahead. Sitting in front of him was a stone being that looked both grotesque and angelic. It had a strange beauty, which made it seem like an angel from the underworld­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­; both frightening and comforting. _I know what it is it's a gargoyle._

"You can choose to answer or to flee. The only way to pass is to answer the riddles three. So what do you choose? You've got nothing to loose," retorted the creature.

_Well it's right I don't have anything to loose and I can always turn back or there has definitely got to be another way out. Plus I like riddles and a Snape doesn't back down from a challange!_

"I accept your challenge, _gargoyle_," Severus answered, spitting out the word gargoyle with loathing spoken like a true Snape.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning. Well let me start before you hurt yourself thinking of comebacks, which are pathetic by the way. How do you even consider yourself a Snape? You sound like a Snape, but Snape's usually have _witty_ remarks. Well let's start shall we," chuckled the gargoyle.

_I come first in know_

_And last in leak_

_I hide in the middle of seeker, don't peek_

**Remember this is Severus thinking, but above is the gargoyle's riddle**: _This is harder than I thought it would be. First in know, so maybe learn, but what does that have to do with leak. Maybe it's the spelling lets see it depends which he means know or no. Well it doesn't hurt to ask._

"Do you mean I know it or no that's the wrong door?" questioned Severus.

"Ah, good question young sapling. The I know it one," responded the gargoyle

_Now I know the answer it's the letter K because E and K are in the middle of seeker and the other clues lead to K._

"The answer is the letter K!" Severus exclaimed.

"Correct, you're smarter than you look, kid. But they're not all that easy," remarked the gargoyle.

_When referring to one's self, it's another way_

_Of saying I or ye_

_Take away the first letter and you will see_

Severus: _It seems like it's wordy to get you confused, so let's see. It's another way of saying I or ye, therefore it's...me! Take away the first letter and you get E!_

"I know it's the letter E!" Severus shouted again.

"Right, again," replied the gargoyle sounding disoriented and almost...surprised, "Well this is the hardest of them all, answer carefully or you will fall," told the creature.

"Fall where?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well, well you haven't been told a lot about the Snape Inferus Militus Opulentia. Anyway, I guess I must explain if you lose, demons will take your soul to the underworld..." explained the gargoyle before Severus interrupted.

"Bloody hell!", yelled Severus.

"Exactly, well here we go!" the gargoyle said excitedly.

_Don't stand there and lie, when it's tough you may sigh_

_All the words rhyme, but no the letter isn't I_

_But sometimes it's considered part of the 4_

_Put all 3 riddles together and get information galore_

**Severus:** _Oh this is great, not only do I lose my life but my soul! Why didn't the stupid doorknob tell me? And the gargoyle said "You've got nothing to lose", oh yeah only my soul! Ok, I am never trusting a gargoyle ever again. This is all father's fault! Wait, what did the doorknob say... patience, well how can you have patience when you might lose everything! Severus focus on the riddle. Oh great now I'm talking in third person! Lets see all the words rhyme, the letter isn't I, but it has to be a letter. Sometimes part of the 4...vowels, so the answer is Y! But what did it say put all three letters together, KEY!_

"Key!" exclaimed Severus.

"Correct, good, now choose a door," the gargoyle answered mischievously while handing him something.

"This key will open all doors and more. But most importantly you will find the information you seek and most of all the information galore," finished the gargoyle.

By this time Severus was freezing, yet he needed to ask one more question, "Do you always have to rhyme?"

"For your question I have no time. But the answer is yes, I was bewitched to always rhyme. But when I'm insulting a Snape, that is of my kind, so at those times I don't have to rhyme. Rhyming is also not present when I'm telling you right or wrong because if I did that in rhymes it would be too long." the gargoyle chuckled.

"Say Arthur Weasley's hair is carrot orange," demanded Severus.

"Arthur Weasley's hair is carrot orange. But he never has a rusty door hinge," responded the gargoyle.

"Wow, you are good!" said Severus.

"Stop procrastinating and choose a door or I'll have you answer the riddles 4," reprimanded the gargoyle.

Since Severus had had enough with riddles, he decided to pick a door. He walked to the left door, but when he touched the doorknob it was even colder than the room he was in. Then he decided to touch the other doorknob, and it felt warmer than the room, so he put the key in the lock. Suddenly, he heard a click and the door opened

_To be continued­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! Well if you liked it or you hated it please review! Indie J. Black and Tom-Felton-Fan01 thank you sooooooooooo much my only reviewers! Whoever guesses what the Snape Inferus Militus Opulentia means gets a cookie. Hint: it's latin**


	3. Patience is a Virtue: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Orgoch, Orwen, and Orddu and everything Prydain belongs to Lloyd Alexander (I suggest all 5 books! They arebrilliant!).All the Harry Potter stuff is J.K.'s only the plot is mine!**

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Since the clocks went back I had an extra hour to type! Well here's the second part of Severus' adventure from the past. By the way if you don't get the Prydain part I'll gladly explain. When I say when the time is right it means when a person is supposed to die. They're like the 3 fates in a Welsh way. Without further adu!**

**I present the Second Part of Patience is a Virtue!

* * *

**

Severus stepped through the door and immediately felt warmer, yet he had a feeling that something was wrong with this place. He turned around to ask the gargoyle where this tunnel led, but for the second time that day the door had been shut right in his face.

"What is with the _things _around here? Don't they ever say 'Bye, Severus have fun going down the creepy tunnel' before they slam the door in your face!" Severus said sarcastically.

He slowly glided across the floor, yet you could here the clip clopping of his shoes. The floor had gone from slate to cobblestone and Severus realized that the farther he went the older the passages were. He was deciding to be very cautious from now on when suddenly he heard a...giggling?

"Who's there?" Severus yelled strongly and he sounded braver than he felt.

"Hehehe! O, just us," replied something as it giggled again.

"And you are..." asked Severus.

"Well you tell us your name and we'll tell you ours," answered something followed by another round of giggling.

"I am so sorry! My name is Severus Marcus Snape son of Leonidas Salazar Snape and I talk to snake doorknobs, gargoyles, and giggling idiots," drawled Severus sarcastically who hadn't sounded apologetic at all.

"Relax, my dear chicken! hehehe Our names are..." replied the "giggling idiot".

"Wait one second! You sound like one of the witches of Morva in the Chronicles of Prydain! I would know because I'm a huge fan! I've read all 4 out of 5 because the 5th is coming out next year. Did you know Mr. Alexander is a wizard? Well I already owl ordered the next book in advance..." babbled on Severus.

"O them, they're our cousins. But we find it to _soggy_ down in Morva and we only visit once a year. They play with their messy string, but we use are nice and simple candles. Our names are the same though; I'm Orddu today and next to me are Orgoch and Orwen," explained Orddu.

Severus thought for a moment. The witches of Morva use string to sew people's lives on a loom and snip the strings when the time is right. But Severus had read about candle witches, they carve your life on a pumpkin and like the witches of Morva when the time is right they blow out the candle. Candle witches were hard to come by, but when you do find them you should run away before they take out your jack o' lantern and make it a pumpkin without a light. That's why they asked for my name, so they could find the right pumpkin.

When Severus looked up from his thoughts he saw a ray of light shining out of the witches bag. He ran for his life with his shoes clicking along the cobblestone. The 3 witches were on his tail holding a jack o' lantern with the name Severus Marcus Snape carved into it. Severus was about to give up when all of a sudden he saw a stone door coming into view. He held out the key and tried to run even faster than he was. Every second was a decade and every minute a century. Severus finally reached the door, slid the key in the lock, heard it click, and ran in the room. He slammed the door in the ugly hags' faces.

Out of breath he turned around to the surprise of being in his father's office with the maroon book still sitting on his desk. Staring at only the book he glided over to it and noticed that the key still in his hand might open it. _"This key will open all doors and more. But most importantly you will find the information you seek and most of all the information galore," _Information galore... could this be it? Well it doesn't hurt to try.

He put the key in the lock and heard the now very familiar click, "Yes!" he cried.

Inside the book was an old map labeled Snape Inferus Militus Opulentia. It started with Severus' room, went to a long hallway, down a spiral staircase, to a gargoyle with doors (one lead to a forest the other to the office), and in the end they both reached the forest which was labeled with the snake through a skull that was on the book itself.

"Ah, it seems like a should go through this other door and down to the forest. Yes, that's what I'll do!" said Severus.

Severus opened the other door and headed down the stone hallway. Though he felt like he was being watched, so he began to walk faster, than skip, than jog, than just ran like the wind. It ended in an opening with trees.

"No wonder it felt cold it leads to outside! Well at least this adventure is over," exclaimed Severus who's thirst for adventure had finally been quenched.

Severus was about to turn around when he saw a gray shadow behind some trees.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me!" chuckled Severus when suddenly a dementor came into view.

He began to see memories of his father yelling, beating, and teaching. It lasted for a long time, but was still alive...or at least still had his soul. From behind the bushes a foggy image came into view...no a snake. The dementor flew away scared of the dreamlike thing. Then all Severus could remember was pitch blackness, total utter blackness.

"Well that memory wouldn't help you make a patronus now would it," came the voice of Severus' father which had disturbed his thoughts.

"Shut up! And get...out...of...my...head!" yelled Severus out loud.

* * *

**REVIEW! Or I will chase after you with a can of silly string and I'm not afraid to use it! REVIEW! I accept ALL REVIEWS! The more reviews the happier and the happier I am the quicker I write! Most of all HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	4. The Dark Mark

**A/N: For now on I'll update more often, I promise. It's just 3 stories at once is quite hard. I hope your Christmas' were Merry! Happy New Year! 2 hours of my 2 1/2 hour flight were spent on this story, so expect good things!

* * *

**

Thump! Severus had tripped over a rock, while deep in thought

Crash! Severus slammed into an elm tree.

"What a klutz!" laughed Leonidas.

"Will this never end! I feel like I'm going mad!" yelled Severus.

"Calm down! It will end soon enough...besides we're just about there." replied Leonidas

As Severus looked around he noticed he had now gone from the field to Petrify Forest. Walking on a dirt path Severus was terrified at the thought of what the path could lead to. He had now stepped off the path and glided smoothly through a few sycamore trees to a clearing.

_Slither Hither Lither_

_Agmund Hallo Deveeve_

_Nabull Ablo Genaysow_

It was a strange chanting that filled the air in a different language. Standing in the clearing was a circle of somewhat terrifying, black cloaks. Of them, one with piercing, red eyes under a hood stepped foward.

"U R Venus Pameves Scars, from this day foward in the meetings of those who purify the wizarding race. This sacred name was created by me just as I made my own name as well as all others who stand here beneath the light of the full moon," declared the Dark Lord.

It had gotten darker and Severus noticed there was a full moon, yet not a star in sight. He had a feeling that not even the stars, so large and so far away, had the courage to appear in the complete, utter darkness.

"Do you join my services of your own will, agree to purify the wizarding race, follow my orders, even if it results in dying while doing so?" questioned the Dark Lord.

"Yes," Severus (more like Leonidas) said.

"Will you bare my mark with pride or curse?" questioned the Dark Lord again.

"Pride," answered "Severus"

Voldemort took out his wand tapped Severus' arm and commanded ,"Crucio Excamarcucio!"

It was terrible, completely unbearable. Bandages being ripped off your arm repeatedly. Thousands of knives being pulled in and out of you. Your skin burning and freezing at the same time. Being shot with a gun again and again and again. He felt like he was being turned inside out _and then _shaped into a pretzel. Yet it hurt even more than all those things combined. When Severusthought he was going to dieat last the pain subsided.

Severus looked down to see a mark he had first seen at age of seven and it made him feel the same frightened way. On his left arm lay...the Dark Mark.

But this was only the beginning of a living hell, which was unfortunately: his life.

* * *

**A/N: Review! And more chapters will appear, longer ones! U R Venus Pameves Scars- play with this and if you understood what Voldemort said you'll know what you're gonna get.**


	5. The Shunpikes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I think this is pretty long, but not too long...Enjoy!

* * *

**

Severus Marcus Snape sat in his room, staring at the primeval grandfather clock and every few minutes he'd look down at his arm thinking, how could this happen?

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Ding Dong Ding Dang

Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong

"Happy Birthday…wow this sucks! This curse on my arm is a great present! I can't get the memory out of my head…and now I have to go back to Hogwarts in a few mere hours. Back to Potter, Lupin, and Black…o and what's his name…ah yes Pettigrew," Severus said.

The Dark Mark was a painful thing, not so much physically, but mostly emotionally. The fact that you're enslaved and will never be free of the heavy weight pulling you down somehow is the most painful of all. Severus walked over to his bed and laid on his tearstained pillow (when he had gotten back the mark had still been burning like sizzling iron). Gradually, he had fallen asleep, after what seemed like hours of laying there.

"UP!" screeched a voice.

"Sound spell…_Sonorus_. I'M UP, I'M UP!" Severus yelled back.

"_Quietus_," Severus commanded.

Spells could be performed in the Snape home by young Severus due to the various charms and ancient spells placed upon the primordial house years upon years ago. Plus the fact that Leonidas had a sly tongue (like almost all Snapes) and his job in the ministry was minister's advisor, which meant he could whisper words into his superior's ear, killing her o so gradually like poison, and her power both over herself, wizarding world, and magically were dwindling (much like Wormtongue of **The Lord of the Rings** and the King of Rohan or that's how Severus thought of it). Leonidas could slip through nets of laws like the smallest of slippery fishes, a great advantage to the Dark Lord. Once Millicent Bagnold retired because of her weakness and old age (though she was looking older each day), the muggle-lovers would have a big gap in their defense.

"_Propinquo Mihi, trunk_," Severus commanded again as his trunk floated towards him.

"Now, _pack!_" he commanded once again and his clothes, school stuff, and everything else folded and/or packed itself ever so neatly into his trunk. Somewhere during his attempt to run away, last night, his things had been scattered everywhere after the lock on his trunk had broke. But the charm on his things put them right back in his room, but unfortunately he now had to pack his things.

"_Patefacio_!" he said this to open the door, "_Locomotor trunk_!" Severus pointed his wand down the staircase towards the front door, which is where it landed.

Disgruntled, Severus trudged down the long staircase to the front door and standing next to his trunk he yelled, "Bye! If anyone cares!"

He then stepped through the open door, walked down the sidewalk, and with another "_Patefacio!_" to open the door again he muttered, "_Accio, trunk_!"

Severus was a very powerful, advanced wizard who could definitely do magic far beyond his age. Especially with all the teaching he had gotten before Hogwarts from his father. Though at Hogwarts you weren't beaten or screamed at if you did something wrong.

He stuck out his right hand that was currently holding his wand and the Knight Bus appeared before him.

"Hullo, my name is Ryan Shunpike! I will be your conductor this evening! And our junior conductor in training, today, is my son Stanley!" welcomed a man in a purple uniform who was about 30 years old.

"It's just Stan!" exclaimed the 9-year-old boy standing next to Ryan who had a pin that said _"Junior Conductor In Training,"_

"Nice to meet you…to Hogwarts please," replied Severus.

"Sure, mister…let's see you come every year, I should know…oh yea Snape, right? Severus?" Stan answered.

"Right, Stan," Severus said shortly as he took his place in an armchair close to the front.

"So, Severus…how's Hogwarts?" asked Ryan.

"Fine."

"Do you remember Lucius Malfoy?" he questioned. After a silence that had ensued between the two, while bouncing against the bus' constant jerking.

"Of course, who could forget 'um."

"Well…according to what I've heard…he's been up to _things_," he said suspiciously.

"What kind of things?" it was Severus' turn to ask.

"Err…well I'll tell you a bit, but I can't get too specific. Just promise me you'll tell Dumbledore, Ryan Shunpike **needs **to talk to him," Ryan explained, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"How old was he when he use to bug ya?" Ryan inquired.

"Seventeen…" Severus murmured remembering the disturbing boy with that scary whiteish-blond hair.

Severus, a little scrawny first year, had entered Hogwarts full of both fear and excitement. Then Lucius Malfoy had come around teasing him, always bothering him about the Dark Arts, and asking if he would join the Dark Lord (and when). He had even given Severus a black eye from time to time. Severus had always tolerated what he said, agreed with him, and always said he would be a Death Eater like his father had told him to say if a known supporter or to be supporter asked him. But Severus had always wondered why a strong 7th year had nothing better to do then rough up a mere brittle 1st year. When he had gotten home from school that year his questions had been answered.

(Flashback from where we were on The Knight Bus)

Door opens and closes with a bang!

"You passed!" yelled Mr. Snape.

"Passed what?" asked Severus.

"Lucius Malfoy he was used as our tester for quite a few years, testing Death Eater hopefuls and you passed!" exclaimed Leonidas (he barely exclaimed anything).

"Wa-wa-wa…what?"

(End Flashback)

"Severus…Se-ver-us…earth to…SNAPE!" said Ryan waving his hand in front of Severus' face.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here…please, continue," Severus replied.

"Anyway, now twenty years old, Mr. Malfoy has been getting himself into hot water and from what I've heard he's making his way to the inner circle, between your father and his," informed Ryan ,"If anyone asks you you didn't get it from me."

"Get what from who?"

"Exactly," laughed Ryan.

Suddenly reality rushed back to Severus and he noticed Mr. Shunpike was telling him this on a public bus with numerous people in the broad daylight…But when he looked around he noticed that no one was around and it was…dark.

Seeming as if he could read Severus' thoughts Ryan answered his unasked question ,"Well, knowing you had scheduled your annual seat I decided to put the brass bedsteads on the third level and we used a little wand-waving to make it look like night. Most of our passengers have to go to work and many want as much sleep as they can get,"

ERRRRRT!

"Ah, we're here! How the time flies!" responded Ryan.

Severus got up trunk and all walking toward the exit when he remembered, "Don't I owe you bus fare?"

"Nah! After the hell of a summer and life you've had! You deserve a break!"

"Thanks, Mr. Shunpike!" Severus said politely.

"How many times do I have to tell you? 'Mr. Shunpike' is my 60-year-old father! It's just Ryan."

"Thanks, Ryan! Bye! Bye, Stan!" bid Severus.

"Remember, your promise."

"I will."

"Bye!" all three bid this time.

Severus then hopped off the bus, put his things on a trolley, and strolled through Kings Cross Station. When he reached the barrier between platform 9 and 10 he quickly ran through it without being noticed. He loaded his things onto the train and as he stepped on the train began to exit the station. As it chugged down the track Severus went to look for his compartment and so his journey began…

* * *

**A/N:_ Propinquo Mihi, trunk_ means come near me, trunk and _Patefacio _means open. By the way the latin from that other chapter means The Snape Underground Treasure. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Nobody's that perfect!

**A/N:** Well if you read my pro I'm busy on ICHFILWY (giving them 2 chapters), but if you read S&W I explained how I felt horrible and gave them a small chapter. Now I added a D/Hr one-shot, too and left you guys hanging and that made me feel even more horrible, so I made you guys a small chapter, too. Sorry about the shortness! But this is very important to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_LE,_

_I gaze at you from afar_

_More beautiful then any rose in May_

_Each night I wish upon a star_

_That I will tell thee who I am one day_

_But for now I can only stare_

_Think of you in my dreams at night_

_With shining red locks of hair_

_You are such a lovely sight_

_My love for you is endless_

_A river going on and on never reaching the sea_

_I long to your cheek caress_

_Someday, with hope, together we will be…_

_Secret Admirer_

After one last look at his letter he slid it under her compartment door and quickly went back to his own compartment.

* * *

"Sooooo…who's it from Lils?" asked Kimberley Sheldon, one of Lily's best friends.

"Probably from her 'secret admirer'," mocked Fleta Hayman in a dreamy voice and sighing at the end.

"Guys, stop! Or we'll never know!" scolded Audrey Audley.

Lily's three best friends, Kimberley Sheldon, Fleta Hayman, and Audrey Audley, were very _very_ different girls. Kimberley or Kimmy loved to gossip, could be both outgoing & shy, was very rich, and was terrible at schoolwork (which made her parents angry due to the fact that they were a pureblood family). Fleta or more known as Fleta the Flirt was popular among all the guys and was constantly found snogging with a different guy in a broom closet. Audreywas intelligent, quite pretty, and had a knack for getting in trouble & gossiping about one thing or another.

"Yeah, it's…him again," Lily answered.

"So how many love letters is that? Hundred?" Audrey said excitedly.

"No…three, June…July…September…I was worried last month though…," Lily replied.

"Sooooo…who do you _think_ it's from? Ole Jimmy Potter?" Kimberley asked.

"No way! This guy's _way_ to sweet and romantic to be Potter," Lily said, saying Potter with disgust and wrinkling up her nose.

"Well, I don't think this guy's who you think he is…nobody's that perfect," Fleta pointed out.

Lily gave her a long look and sighed, "Nobody…except him."

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please! Happy Easter and Passover and Spring! I'll try to update soon! 


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: **Now I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but after reading the HBP I can not continue this story. It's not just because my story is now totally out of canon and people will be like 'Snape wasn't a Pureblood…' etc. I don't really feel like proving that Snape's innocent if…well some may not have finished the book yet, but in time I **_may _**go back to this story. Though for now this story is done, I'm sorry… Love, Janie x3 (I have 3 other fanfics that I am continuing, so go read them!)


End file.
